Luke Skywalker vs Oni (Star Wars vs Street Fighter) Season 2 Episode 4
Luke Skywalker vs Oni One Minute Melee Season 2 Episode 4 (Star Wars vs Street Fighter) ' ' Luke Skywalker was revived. His last life. If anyone fought him he had to survive. Like his father. Luke ran to Leia, to see how she was doing. When he reached her room, she was lying dead on the floor. “WHA-WHAT?!” said Luke as he looked around the place. “Your next.” said a voice behind Luke. Luke turned around and looked at Oni. “DID YOU KILL HER!” shouted Luke. Oni just laughed. “Yes.” said Oni. Luke forced Oni into a wall and started choking him. “DIE!” yelled Luke. But Oni made a hadoken and shot it at Luke. Luke flew backwards and stared at Oni. “You’ll pay for…. EVERYTHING!” yelled Luke. Oni laughed. ' ' LIVE AND LET DIE!!!! ' ' FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' ' 60… ' ' Luke forced Oni into the air, and then punched Oni in the face. Oni made an electric hadoken and fired it at Luke. Luke got hit by it and got electric shocked. Oni quickly kicked Luke into the wall. ' ' 50… ' ' Luke got so mad he force Oni out of the room. Oni flew out of the room and landed on the roof of the house. Luke jumped on the roof and ran at Oni. Oni punched Luke in the face, and then produced a Hurricane Kick on Luke. Luke flew backwards and landed on a tree. ' ' 40… ' ' Oni then produced the Raging Demon on Luke. Luke fell to the ground in pain. Luke got up and forced Oni into the air, and then forced him hard into the ground. Oni got up and made a Meido Gohado and fired it at Luke, but Luke forced it back at Oni and Oni got hit by the ultra combo. Oni flew backwards and slammed into the ground. ' ' 30… ' ' Oni then fired a bunch of hadokens at Luke, but Luke sliced all of them in half with his lightsaber. Luke then forced Oni into the air, and then forced him into Africa. Oni crash landed into The Ghost. Ezra and Zeb stared at Oni. “YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME?!” yelled Oni. “No…. No…” said Zeb. ' ' 20… ' ' Oni ran at Luke and punched him hard in the face. Luke flew backwards and while he was flying, he forced Oni into the ground. Luke got up and sliced Oni’s right leg off of his body. Oni yelled in pain and kicked Luke hard in the face. ' ' 10… ' ' Oni punched Luke in the face, and then kneed him in the stomach. Oni then sent a electric hadoken at Luke. Luke got shocked by the hadoken and was stunned. Oni then produced a Meido Gohado at Luke, and fired it. It hit Luke and Luke was knocked out. Oni then grabbed Luke by the face and ripped the head off of his body. Oni then laughed. K.O!!!!!!!!!! Oni then grabbed Luke’s body and threw it into fire. ' ' THIS MELEE’S VICTORY GOES TO… ONI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!